LxLight: Candy Nights
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: This is a spoof off of episode 25 of Death Note. More Romance in the rain. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


Light lies on his bed as he tries cram the enormous amount of definitions in his head. _'Esoteric: lock up to and logical by only an enlightened inner circle.'_ Light reads from his notes. He sighs and closes his notebook. Light looks out the window and the rain is pouring down from the dark clouds.

_ 'I'll just take a little break.'_ Light thinks and he sets his notebook on his desk. He walks out of his apartment building and takes the elevator to the top of the building. Light walks out of the elevator and up the stairs. He freezes once he gets outside on the top of the building. Light sees L standing there and getting drenched in the rain.

"What are you doing out here, Ryuuzaki?" Light call over to him. He looks at Light and cups his hand to his ear. Light raises his voice above the rain so L can hear him but L does the same thing again except with an added smile.

Light sighs and strolls over to him. "What are you doing out here, Ryuuzaki?" Light asks him. L shrugs and looks down at the ground. "I was just thinking." L mutters with widen eyes staring at the ground.

The brunette smiles and steps closer to L. Light turns his head down to look at L's face and L looks up. "You know you can think inside the building too." Light smirks. L waves Light away like a pesky fly. "I know. I'm not as bad as you think. I'm some what sane." L says and Light laughs quietly.

L shoots Light a strange glance and his raccoon eyes blink back to the ground. Light stands there in the rain; watching L with curious eyes. _'He is so strange…but…I kind of like it…'_ Light thinks to himself. L takes a small bright yellow bag out of his pocket and starts picking clear gummy bears out of it and switching their heads with the red ones.

Light raises an eyebrow and L forgets that Light is still standing with him in the rain while he consumes his Frankenstein gummy bears. "Aren't you cold, Yagami-kun?" L asks suddenly and Light snaps out of his deep thoughts. "Ah…" Light says because he wasn't really listening.

_ '…What is it about Ryuuzaki that is so…desirable?'_ Light thinks and L puts the bag in his pocket. "What are you thinking about, Yagami-kun?" L asks. "Let's go back inside. We are soaked." Light says to avoid the truth of his thoughts.

L walks with his eyes to the ground behind Light as they walk back inside the building. The ebony haired teen starts shivering and Light unconsciously puts his arm around L's shoulders. "I'm fine, Yagami-kun." L snaps with an odd bite in his tone. Light takes his arm away and the comment is worst then a slap in the face.

They walk down the stairs and L slips a little. Light puts his arm back on L before he falls. "I'm fine, Yagami-kun!" L shouts at him and Light notices the shaky tone. L blushes then quickly looks away.

"I'm sorry, Light." L mutters and Light's eyes perk up when L says his name for the first time. "It's my fault…here you need a towel. I can go get you one. My apartment is a couple rooms away." Light says and L follows him down a different hallway.

The florescent lights buzz above them and L drips rain from his hair. Light unlocks his apartment door and L follows him inside like a shadow. "I'll get a towel." Light says and L looks around then sits on Light's bed.

L scoots back and puts his head on Light's pillow. He inhales the scent and traces his fingers on the edge of the pillow. _'Light…I wish you knew…'_ L thinks and he inhales the scent. L sits up quickly when Light walks back in the room and hands L a towel. "Sorry, Yagami-kun. I got water on your bed." L says and he stands up rapidly.

"It's fine, Ryuuzaki." Light says and he ruffles the towel through his own hair. L smiles a little but he doesn't know why. He holds the towel in his hand and he drips on Light's pants. "Ryuuzaki." Light says and L snaps out of his daydream. "Sorry, Yagami-kun." L says and he rubs the towel through his hair. L pats the towel on his own jeans.

Light smiles and L gets the towel caught on his belt. The brunette watches L struggle with the towel and the threads of the towel get tangled in his belt. "Let me help, Ryuuzaki." Light says and L doesn't refuse.

The brunette leans forward and starts unhooking the towel from the belt. "It's a little awkward to have my crotch in your face, huh Yagami-kun?" L asks and Light blushes a deep red then clears his throat. He plucks at the threads and L sighs. "There's an easier way, Yagami-kun." L says and he takes off his pants.

Light blushes deeper and keeps his face to the floor. L stands in his dark red boxers and long sleeved white shirt. "I'll get you a change of clothes." Light says and he saunters into the other room without making eye contact. He shuffles through his closet and pulls out a basic black t-shirt and a pair of plain jeans.

L picks through Light's stuff and finds a lollipop. He sticks the watermelon candy in his mouth and sucks on it. "Yagami-kun?" L asks and he debates whether he should have asked if he could take the lollipop. Light walks back into the room and L takes the lollipop out of his mouth. He hands it to the brunette. "You can keep it, Ryuuzaki." Light says with a chuckle from L's cute, innocent expression.

"I brought you clothes." Light says and L takes off his shirt. "I won't wear it." L says and Light feels somewhat insulted. "I only wear long-sleeves." L says with his classic tone. "My apologies, Ryuuzaki." Light says and he tries not to stare at L's body.

L puts the lollipop back in his mouth and sits on the bed with his knees curled to his chest. He takes the lollipop out of his mouth and points it at Light. "You stare too much." L points out with an observant tone. Light blushes and L stands up with his bare feet on the white carpet. He places his face close to Light's.

"Why do you do that, Yagami-kun? You blush when I say these things. I don't understand." L asks with an interrogation voice. Light stumbles a little in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki. I didn't mean to-" Light says and L kisses his lips softly.

"Was it because of that, Yagami-kun?" L asks and Light's eyes fix on L's. The raven haired teen smiles and puts the lollipop in his mouth again. "You taste like sugar." L says with a new tone that Light has never heard before. The strange teen through the stick away and watches Light's every breath.

"Ryuuzaki…" Light says and L walks behind him. Light feels L's finger go up his spine then L rests him chin on his shoulder. L puts his lips to Light's ear and hugs the brunette from behind. "Please, Yagami-kun. Call me L." L says and he slides his hand into Light's pants. Light gasps and turns his head. L licks across Light's lips and Light turns around.

Light puts his hands on L's lower back and L starts stroking Light. "L…" Light mutters and L kisses Light passionately. The sound of their lips locking and their tongues purring fills Light's senses. L unbuttons Light's shirt and he uses both hands to slip it off.

The black haired teen lies on the bed and takes Light's pants off. Light crawls on top of L and smiles down at him. "You are so strange, candy boy." Light says and L takes Light's bottom lip between his teeth then grins. "So are you, Kira." L says and Light lies beside him.

L lies on his right shoulder and stares at Light. "How did you know?" Light asks and L pulls their bodies together. He smoothes his hand down Light's back and his hand goes underneath Light's boxers. "I'm somewhat sane enough to know." L says and he locks Light's lips before he says anything else.

Light's boxers slide off his pale skin and L's boxers slip off too. "Kiss me again, Light." L says and he wraps his leg around the other's waist. Light sucks at L's neck then invites his tongue back inside the watermelon mouth.

L grinds again Light and the brunette places his hand on L's leg. The strange teen pulls Light's loin closer with his leg locked on Light. The brunette nibbles on L's neck and feels L grow hard against him. "Ah Light." L gasps as Light takes L's member in his soft hand.

Light moves down and puts the member inside his wet mouth. L grips the bed sheets as the new sensation puts him into a strange place. Light licks his tongue along the member with his mouth sucking on it. L precums into Light's mouth and L shouts something Light does not understand.

The brunette hums as he brings the member in as far as he can. L moans and cums into Light's mouth. "Light!" L shouts and Light licks him up. Their lips meet again and L teases his lips over Light's. "You are the clever on, Kira." L smirks and Light feels him lick his lips. "I'll let you live, sugar boy." Light says and he holds him close. L smiles and rests his head on Light's chest.

"I love you, L." Light speaks in a romantic, soft tone. "I love you too…my demon." L says with an odd giggle that Light has never heard. L puts his arm around Light and kisses his lips. "I'm glad I found you." L says with a smile. "The search doesn't have to end, Ryuuzaki." Light says with a grin.

L nods slightly and closes his eyes. "What ideas do you have in mind, Yagami-kun?" L whispers in Light's ear. Light puts L's leg over him again. "It's for me to know and for you to find out, L." Light whispers and he kisses L's lips. "I have some ideas in mind too, Kira." L says and he puts another lollipop in his mouth.


End file.
